Achievement Unlocked: You are trapped!
by lycangod666
Summary: Amy is about to find out why she will never touch her xbox again if she can survive long enough to return back to her world...if she can figure out how to get back without being killed by Arkham City's worst villains. /FNAF will come in shortly/
1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly quiet and peaceful Saturday morning, a small town that was surrounded by a mountainous area sat in silence as most of the residents in town were enjoying their day off from work. However, in a three story log cabin that was settled on a hill that overlooked the small town, the sounds of shouting and yelling followed by several curses could be heard from inside the cabin very clearly.

On the third floor of the cabin was a seventeen year old girl shouting at the t.v. sitting on a large diamond willow dresser. She growled into the headset she was wearing before tossing the xbox controller aside in frustration, getting up from her bed and pacing back and forth.

"Why do I bother playing this game if I keep fucking dying every five seconds!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the black carpet floor.

"Calm down Frost." said a male voice from the headset. "Playing Halo Reach on legendary is very difficult so you need to have patience."

Amy only rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the uplifting speech, Nick." she replied, staring at the t.v. with hatred. "Well I'm going to play something else. Any suggestions?" she asked as she removed the game from the xbox and began searching for a new game among the many other games she had in her closet.

"Uh...not really. I got nothing." he said.

"Not very helpful..." she muttered as she continued looking through her xbox games.

There was silence for a moment before Nick spoke up. "Did I tell you about the achievement that's in Batman Arkham City?"

"No. What about it?" Amy asked in reply.

"I don't know what it's supposed to be but you get the Joker skin for your avatar to wear." he replied back.

Just hearing the word Joker caught her attention, making her very interested in getting this achievement for her xbox avatar. "Are you being seriously for real about this? Because if you're not I'll have to hurt you." she said with a wicked grin.

"I'm telling the truth. I promise." Nick replied with a sincere tone in his voice.

Without another word Amy began looking for the game, having bought it several days after it came out. Nick had talked her into buying the game when it came out, and to this day she had forgotten why she had let him talk her into getting the game. She had barely played it after buying it and it became lost in her closet. Luckily for her it was not difficult to find as she pulled out the game and hurriedly put the disc in the xbox.

She impatiently waited as the game was loading, starting at the last place she saved. "Okay, where do I go to get this achievement?"

"It's right next to the alley where the outlines of Bruce's parents are." Nick said as he tried to remember. "You won't see it at first but just go right until you're alone in another alley."

Amy did as Nick told her until she was in a completely different alley alone. It seemed normal and nothing looked like it was out of place, until she spotted the infamous Joker smile that was spray painted on the left side of the alley wall. "Okay, I did that, now what?"

"Now go over to the Joker smile on the left side and press X."

After following the instructions she waited and waited for something to happen. Ten minutes had passed and still nothing happened. "Uh Nick, nothing is happening. What do I do next?" she asked with a confused tone of voice.

"You should've got the achievement-"

A noise was suddenly heard, followed by the achievement tag appearing at the top of the screen saying Achievement Unlocked: You Are Trapped! Amy stared at the screen until the achievement disappeared. "I think I got the achievement. Was it supposed to say You Are Trapped?" she asked.

"Uh no. It was supposed to say Joker Skin Unlocked." Nick replied, unsure of what to do. "That was strange though. Maybe it was a glitch or something?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course. Only the games I play get a glitch when there's something awesome to get in the game." she sighed. "Well I'm going to head out to town and get some stuff for dinner. Text me if something comes up."

"Got it." Nick replied. "See ya later."

After turning the xbox off she grabbed her phone, making sure it was fully charged before shoving it in her back pocket, then she reached under her pillow and pulled out the large bowie knife that was still in its sheathe, hooking it to one of the belt loops on her jeans. Amy put her shoes on and went over to her bedroom door, planning on heading to the kitchen to get the money her parents left for her to buy food, but upon opening the door she did not see the hallway leading to the stairs.

Instead she saw the brick wall of a building with a few trashcans on the side of the wall, the ground was littered with various trash along with a few splatters of what looked like blood. But what really caught her attention was the green Joker face that was spray painted on the brick wall. It was the same exact one she saw on the game.

"...this can't be happening...I must've dozed off again." she said, trying to reassure herself. "I'll just close my eyes and I'll wake up..I hope..."

Amy closed her eyes for a minute or two before opening them, only to discover that she was no longer in the safety of her room and now in the dark alley alone. A harsh cold breeze made her shiver, also making her wish she had her black hoodie with her to keep her warm. So to escape the cold, Amy finally moved as she left the alley, hoping to find some sort of shelter to keep to keep her safe and warm until she could figure out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews ^^ I really appreciate them (: I'm going to try my best with this story and try to keep it interesting as it progresses. Amy will run into almost all the villains in Arkham City as well as running into Batman himself XD And the characters for FNAF will come into play around the 3rd or 4th chapter ^.^ How and what they will do is a secret only I know x3 and I will possibly have Amy run into Catwoman in the next chapter :) anyways, enjoy!**

It felt like hours had passed by with each step she took but only 20 minutes had passed since she had started walking. So far Amy was in the middle if an empty street with little to know lights, making the shadows around her darker and sinister looking. And to make things even worse it was also the middle of the night. Her eyesight wasn't the best as she did a quick scan around her, squinting her eyes to try and see better in the darkness, which did not help her too much. Every shadow made her feel nervous and fidgety, making her think there was someone or something moving around, closing in on her with each passing second.

"I hate this I hate this I FUCKING hate this!" Amy whispered loudly, folding her arms as she paced back and forth like she usually did when she felt upset. "If I stay here someone might find me." she said with a hopeful smile which quickly turned into a frown. "But if it's someone that likes to hurt people rather than help...then I'm in trouble." she drummed her fingers against her arm, deep in thought. "On the other hand if I keep moving I might find someplace safe to stay at or maybe find someone to help me get out of this place." It was another sign of hope for her only to be dashed away. "But that would also increase my chances of being killed quicker.." Unfortunately Amy didn't have much choice either way she looked at it.

Suddenly the sound of voices caught her attention and she looked around her, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voices. "I heard Bruce Wayne got put in Arkham City. I'd like to get five minutes with that rich son of a bitch." said a rough male voice.

"Bruce Wayne? Forgot about him. No way he'd make it in here." said another male voice that was different from the first voice. Not as rough sounding but a little deep in tone.

Footsteps were soon heard heading in her direction, coming closer and closer. Amy's eyes widened in fear as she quickly moved from the street, desperately looking for a place to hide. That however was a challenge in itself since there were barely any good places to conceal herself from view. The only place to hide, however, was a lone trashcan sitting on the sidewalk. Taking the chance she ran over to the trashcan and crouched down behind it, staying silent while she listened and peeked around the trashcan to see what was going on.

What she saw were two mean looking thugs that were big, muscled and armed. One of them carried a metal bat while the other held a long lead pipe, both which could deal very serious damage to a person. /_At least they don't have guns._/ Amy thought as she continued to silently watch the two, also noting that the two men were wearing face paint to look like clowns. Even though they were carrying weapons and would most likely not hesitate to kill any person on sight, Amy couldn't help but smile, her body shaking slightly as she held in the strong urge to laugh.

"They have such interesting choices in make-up, I wonder what beauty salon they go to." she whispered, almost letting out a laugh when she started to fall but quickly gripped the edge of the trashcan to keep her balance. Unfortunately when she grabbed the trashcan, it moved enough to make noise which caught the attention of the thugs.

"What the hell was that?" the one with the bat began to look around frantically, searching for the cause of the mysterious noise.

"I don't know." the other man replied, raising the pipe he held, ready to attack. "Think it was the Bat?"

Amy let out a breath that she had unknowingly been holding in, letting herself relax for the moment. Unfortunately her small moment of peace was interrupted by her phone as a chilling music theme from Five Nights at Freddy's began to play, telling her that Nick was calling her. The music of course quickly drew the attention from both thugs, giving away her spot of safety.

"Is that music?" Bat boy asked, looking over to the other inmate.

"Yeah...and it's coming from over there near the trashcan." Pipe-head replied as he began moving towards the eerie playing music with Bat boy following close behind.

Crouching down as much as she could there was nothing to hide herself with, and soon they would find her. Amy had to think of something quick or she would either be killed..or worse, but there wasn't much she could do that would save her. "How ironic. Music that is the cause of my death playing before I'm killed." she said with a growl. "God damnit Nick! You just had to choose now to call me?!" she whispered in frustration, balling her hands into fists and digging her fingernails into her palms enough to make her bleed.

Feeling the wet and sticky blood, Amy opened her hands and stared at the blood, grinning as an idea came to her mind. She would have to work quickly though if she wanted her idea to work, hearing the thugs draw closer and closer. Amy silently prayed that her idea would be convincing enough.

Soon enough Bat boy and Pipe-head were at the trashcan, kicking it aside to reveal Amy sprawled out on the cold concrete sidewalk, her eyes were closed and her body was motionless. "What the- it's just a damn girl!" Pipe-head exclaimed, looking up and down her body.

"Wait a minute...what is that?" Bat boy asked, noticing dark red splotches on Amy's motionless body. Her shirt had a few slashes on her shirt as well as her jeans, and her face had slashes crisscrossing on the left side of her face and one nasty slash near her right eye.

"Holy shit...that's..that's blood!" Pipe-head shouted in fear, quickly stepping back.

"I think she's dead. She's not moving...or breathing I think." Bat boy replied, poking at Amy's body with the bat, half expecting to get a response.

Amy on the other hand was desperately trying not to laugh while keeping as still as possible, trying to look and act like she was dead. But that wouldn't last long, so she had to do something if these idiots didn't move on. Each time she felt the tip of the bat poking her side she had to resist the urge to react, which was proving harder and harder to do. The cold air made it even harder to keep still, each breeze she felt made her want to shiver.

Pipe-head kept staring at Amy, this time he was staring at her face. "She doesn't look like someone who would be tossed in a hell hole like this." he looked up at his companion. "Should we take her body to Joker?"

Bat boy tilted his head, shrugging. "I don't know. What would the boss want with a dead body?"

"What if she isn't dead?" Pipe-head retorted with a wicked smirk.

Hearing those words made Amy panic inside. /_Fucking god shit! Looks like it's time for plan B._/ she thought as she carefully moved her foot, hoping the two clown faces wouldn't notice. Thankfully they were too busy talking about what to do with Amy's body to even notice her foot moving. /_Just a few more inches..._/

A sudden noise made the two clown thugs silent, both looking around the area for the source of the noise with their backs turned to Amy. After seeing nothing that posed as a threat they reverted their attention back to Amy, deciding to take her to Joker if she was only unconscious, only to stare at her as a wave of fear began to slowly course through their bodies.

Amy had arose with her blood covered hair hanging down, covering her face. Blood was dripping from her wounds as she stood there silently. The clown thugs only continued to stare back at her, unsure of how to react to the situation. It seemed as if time itself slowed down around them to a crawl.

Silence.

"SCREEEEEEEE!"

Amy only had to fake lunge at the thugs, mouth open and arms outstretched in a attempt to grab at the thug closest to her. The end result was of both thugs screaming in terror and running away from her. She smiled and giggled until they were out of sight before letting out a loud heart filled laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You stupid shits! Shows how tough you are!" she shouted, continuing to laugh.

The loud scream that she had used to help scare the thugs away was another ringtone on her phone that was also from Five Nights at Freddy's, as well as being one of her favorite ringtones to use to scare people with. She chuckled a bit, having finally calmed down enough as she leaned against the wall for a moment.

"That was fun while it lasted...but I still want to get out of here..." she said to herself, then began to walk away in the opposite direction from where the clown thugs had run off to.

Unbeknownst to her, however, a tall and lanky figure had stood in the darkness having watched the whole scene unfold before it. The figure kept it's gaze on Amy, watching her as she walked away. Suddenly the figure moved from it's spot as it began walking in the direction Amy had taken.

Mechanical sounds could be heard as it walked along the street, followed by a chilling mechanical voice.

"It's me! I'm gonna getcha!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ^^ Third chapter is finally up (: I apologize for the delay, but it's very hard to write when your toe is causing you very uncomfortable and excruciating pain XP Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter and enjoy reading it :D Reviews and criticism are welcome.**

So far Amy had managed to make her way to a larger part if Arkham City, although it had taken her an hour to maneuver her way around the maze-like city. It seemed like all the building looked the same to her which confused her to no end. Soon she was standing in an alley, peeking around the corner of the building to see a larger open area and a courthouse sitting right in the center. Amy also took notice of the small group of thugs standing around near the large front double doors of the courthouse, and if to make that any worse she noticed a few of them were carrying guns.

She did her best to try and remember which villain had taken over the courthouse, her memory finally reminding her that Two-Face had made the courthouse as his hideout. "Or maybe this is supposed to be his own personal kingdom." she asked herself. "But what happens at the courthouse? God it's been so long since I've played this damn game." she muttered, angered by the lack of information her brain gave her.

Fortunately her question was soon answered when the sound of gunshots rang out from inside the building. Amy stared at the building, watching and waiting for something to happen. Secretly she was hoping for an explosion to follow but was disappointed when the gunshots were silenced and all was quiet. Nothing followed afterwards for a while until she saw a tall and dark shadow on the rooftop of the building standing beside the courthouse. She stared at the shadow until it ran off, disappearing behind the building.

"That must have been Batman making his way to the next challenge like he does in the game...which means I'll be stuck here forever if he doesn't move his ass!" Amy shouted, not caring if anyone heard her. "Fucking goddamnit!"

"Well well well. Looks like there's a new cat in town." a sultry feminine voice spoke up from behind Amy. "But you look more like a kitten that just came from a nasty catfight...or maybe you escaped from a couple of dirty mutts?"

That sentence alone was usually enough to piss Amy off any day of the week, but instead it startled her and caused her to hastily draw her bowie knife. She turned around, pointing the blood covered blade at the mysterious woman that stood behind her, only to lower it with a relieved sigh. The woman turned out to be only Catwoman, also known as Selina, which gave Amy some comfort that she was with a person that wouldn't hurt or kill her. What surprised her was that Catwoman barely flinched at Amy's little outburst and only raised a brow at the startled teen.

Amy sheathed her knife and glared at Selina with a look that would kill. "What the fuck was that for?! Sneaking up behind me and scaring the shit out of me?!" Amy asked in annoyance, unable to keep her voice down.

The only response she received from Selina was silence as her eyes looked Amy up and down with a hint of curiosity before finally speaking. "You got a mouth on you." she spoke. "I'm guessing you were jumped and somehow miraculously made it out alive."

Amy gave a sheepish grin as she fidgeted in her spot. "You could say that...only these-" she gestured to her wounds. "were self-inflicted...playing dead to a couple of men wearing makeup is not as easy as I thought."

Catwoman gave a nod and began circling Amy, her hips swaying as she circled the teen, watching her as a cat would with its prey. Sizing it up and toying with it before going in for the kill. "Well...since you're alive and standing-" Selina paused, standing behind Amy. "it must have worked good enough for you to be alive."

Having Catwoman standing behind Amy made her very uneasy and extremely nervous. "Uh..to be perfectly honest...I had to scare them away instead." Amy retorted, still fidgeting in her spot, slightly afraid to turn around. "By the way, are you carrying any white face paint on you?"

Selina wasn't sure on how to respond to the strange question that was asked of her. "What would you need face paint for?" she asked. "Planning on joining with the _Joker_?" she said his name with a hint of disgust, as if spitting out a bad after taste just by saying his name.

"Oh yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing. My plan is to put on some fucking face paint so I can go and join the Joker." Amy replied sarcastically. "I just need some white face paint to make myself look more...dead."

Catwoman took a few steps back, observing her surroundings as she spoke. "Sorry kid, but I can't help you with that." her eyes spotted a fire escape ladder on the left side and smirked. "If I were you, I would find a safe place to stay at."

With that said, Selina jumped and grabbed the ladder, then pulled herself up and made her way to the roof. Amy was left in silence as well as frustration, her hands curled up into fists and shaking at her sides from the rage that was building up inside her. She wanted to just scream out loud to get rid of the pent up anger that boiled deep inside her. She would have to search for what she needed and hopefully that would give her some kind of advantage in making her way through the hell hole to find a way back home.

Unfortunately she might not live long enough to make it that far.

A pair of strong rough hands grabbed her arms, pinning them by her side as she was then violently pushed against the brick wall of the alley. Her tolerance of pain was very low so she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small cry of pain, feeling the harsh pressure of pain coursing through her arms and back. Her blue eyes met with the dark brown eyes of a thug wearing a mask that was normal on one side and horribly disfigured on the other side, giving her a sign that this thug belonged to Two-Face's little followers.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" he asked, his voice sounding deep as well as perverted. "How's about I introduce you to the boys and we can keep you company?"

Her eyes widened as thousands of scenarios rushed through her mind, none ending with a good result. "Uh no thank you." she said, doing her best to keep calm. "It's a nice offer but-" Amy stopped speaking, her words caught in her throat as her eyes stared back past the guy holding her against the wall.

Large cartoon-like eyes stared back at Amy. The eyes belonging to a purple animatronic bunny that stood taller than the thug as it stared down at both of them. Its head and jaw twitching every now and then as it made a very chilling robotic noise, as if it were trying to say something. Luckily for Amy, it caught the man's attention pretty quickly as he turned to look behind him at the tall purple rabbit, letting go of Amy.

"Who the hell are you? Is it Halloween already?" the guy asked jokingly, laughing as the rabbit stayed silent. "Look I'm a little busy with something so take a hike or I'll make you."

No response. Only silence.

The Two-Face thug started becoming aggravated by the lack of response from the rabbit. "Listen pal, you better get moving or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Still no response.

"Okay, that's it!" the man shouted, raising his fists, ready to make the first punch.

However his fists never made contact as the purple rabbit grabbed the man by the neck, its death grip on the verge of breaking the man's neck, before throwing him against the wall. The thug yelled out in excruciating pain upon his back making impact with the wall, his spine damaged but not broken. But that did not stop the animatronic as it again grabbed the thug, this time grabbing his left arm and throwing him against the opposite wall with much more force than before. This time an audible cracking sound could be heard clearly.

There was a loud blood curdling scream. Then the scream was silenced as the rabbit grabbed the thug by the neck once again and began walking away, dragging the man behind him as he attempted to struggle in the animatronic's death grip. Suddenly the rabbit paused in its tracks and slowly turned its head, its eyes scanning the alley as if something was missing, but saw nothing and turned its head back, continuing to walk again. Soon the purple rabbit and man disappeared into the darkness that engulfed the alley.

Amy had watched the whole thing from behind the safety of a few trashcans that were close by. Her whole body was shaking from pure fear, refusing to move from the safety of her spot, her eyes constantly searching in case it decided to come back for her. It was hard for her to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, her heart beating fast and loud as she tried to calm down.

"Fucking Bonnie is here?" she asked herself. "I hope to God the rest of them aren't here...especially that stupid bear Freddy." she muttered.

Checking the alley once more, Amy finally moved from the trashcans as much as she didn't want to, and began making her way out of the alley. She had a feeling that being in an open area would be a better advantage for her, not caring if any thugs happened to be around. Running into inmates seemed a lot better than running into a possessed animatronic that wanted to stuff people into a suit that would kill a person. Fortunately the streets were empty for now as she quickly moved, unable to shake the feeling that she was being followed.

From the shadows in the alley, a pair of eyes watched Amy as she made her way through the streets. A figure moves around in the dark alley before letting out a deep spine chilling laugh.

Footsteps make their way onto the street. Following Amy's direction.

"I-I-I'm a s-s-sad bear." the head and mouth twitch violently. "You c-c-c-called me s-s-stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up . I had a lot I wanted to add to this one but then it would've been too long. So I hoped it turned out okay. It was also the hardest one for me because I had no idea where this damn place was at XD luckily I looked on youtube and google and came up with this. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter (:**

**Guest: Thank you for the review ^^ and I hope you find this entertaining.**

**Sai Kunai Blade: Thank you for the support (: I really appreciate it.**

**Guest: Amy will run into Mr. Freeze but that will be later on down the road :D**

**Anyway guys, thank you all for the support I really am happy you guys like this story x3**

* * *

><p>"I HATE being cold!"<p>

The chilling wind immediately blew into Amy's face after her outburst, making her growl as her body shivered from the cold. If there was one thing her body could never get used to it was cold weather, it was sort of like a major weakness for her. Right now it was making her body shiver constantly, as well as annoy her to no end. The fear and adrenaline she had early after the encounter with the thug and Bonnie made her forget about the cold for a short while.

Now all she could do to try and forget the cold was to think of someplace warm. "My room. Blankets. Bed and pillow. Jacuzzi. Florida. Hawaii. Lava. Goddamnit I hate the cold!" she shouted, partly glad that she was alone.

She began walking faster, hoping it would help her get warm and not really paying attention to where she was going. /_Think think think! Get your mind off the cold and think of something else! Like Bonnie..._/ The memory of seeing Bonnie was still fresh in her mind and just that alone made the fear come back again. /_If he's here in Arkham City...then there should be no doubt that the others are here as well..._/ the thought was less than comforting.

Amy suddenly stopped walking, going over the thoughts in her head. "Wait a minute...if the others are here too...then where and how are they going to stuff people into the costumes?" she asked herself. "And where are they hiding at? I'm surprised I haven't run into Freddy by now with the luck I'm having tonight."

Suddenly as if answering her question Freddy's deep and spine chilling laughter echoed just behind her. It wasn't too loud but it was enough for Amy to hear it, giving her goosebumps and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. And if that wasn't enough, Freddy's death music began to play, playing loudly close to where she was standing.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." she whispered, taking off in a sprint. Another laugh was heard and this time it was a lot more closer. "Fuck me running!" she muttered, her eyes searching for a place to hide.

Fortunately for Amy she spotted a building that seemed like a perfect place to hide at just a few feet away from her up ahead. She could also see a few human figures walking around outside the front, giving her hope that they could possibly help her. Safety and salvation was just a couple feet away from her. Until she got close enough to see the building clearly.

Amy's luck had went from bad to worse in just an hour of being trapped in this hell hole. The building she had her sights on was surrounded by water, no doubt too deep to just walk across and freezing cold. There were a couple boats in the water but they seemed to just sit in their spot, floating as the waves crashed against them. Amy could see no possible way of making it over to the building.

The melodic song of death played again. Louder than before and much closer.

To her, she only saw one choice as she stared at the murky water in front of her. "Fuck it. I'd rather freeze to death than be stuffed in some fucking metal costume." and with that said she took her phone out of her pocket, holding it high above her head before carefully sliding into the freezing cold water, feeling the icy water all the way to her bones. "**FUCK!**" she yelled out as loud as she could.

Her whole body felt numb as she made her way through the freezing cold water, doing her best to keep her phone above the water as well as her head, while trying to swim with only her legs and left arm. Her body began to grow more numb from the water as she swam and she suddenly felt her body start to sink, feeling the water reach her chin before coming in contact with her lips which were at this point almost dark blue. Her mind began to race as she panicked. /_No no no! I can't die now! I'm almost there!_/

Amy could see the building much closer, as well as the concrete structure that supported it in the water. Just a foot away in front of her was a concrete walkway sitting just above the water. If she could only reach it she could get out of the water and get inside the building and finally be warm. Thinking of her goal made Amy swim faster as she made her arm and legs move to get her to the walkway. It seemed so far away to her but luckily she finally made it and set her phone on the walkway, then she quickly grabbed the metal railing that enclosed the walkway and pulled, only to realize that the rest of her body wasn't responding when she tried to grab the rail with her left hand. Her right arm unfortunately was beginning to go numb as well which meant she wouldn't be strong enough to pull herself out of the water.

Reeling all of this information sent Amy over the edge as she began to panic and scream as loud as she could. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M FREEZING TO DEATH OUT HERE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Of course there was no answer from anyone and as far as she could see in the dark, Amy saw no one coming to her rescue. /_Well this is it...I'm going to die from goddamn hypothermia and my fucking stupidity!_/ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes and falling, leaving streams on her pale face. She closed her eyes and slowly let go of the railing, letting the water drag her body down, losing all hope. She could feel the cold darkness taking her away.

Suddenly a strong and rough hand, as well as being extremely warm to the touch, grabbed her arm before it slipped into the water. The cold air hit Amy's face as she was pulled out of the water, but her whole body was numb which sort of protected her from the cold wind. Her eyes opened barely to see everything in a blur, her hearing was no better as well but she didn't care as her body was carried inside were it was warmer than outside. Amy let her eyes close and went unconscious from there.

* * *

><p>"Is she even alive?" asked one clown thug, gripping hard on the club that he carried in one hand.<p>

"Yeah, but barely." said another clown thug that was kneeling beside Amy's body, checking her everywhere to see if she had any weapons or other devices.

Her phone and knife had been confiscated by one of the clown thugs who was now looking at the stuff on her phone, mainly the text Nick had sent her a while back. "Hey guys! Looks like this chic has a boyfriend who's very worried about her." he chuckled and laughed, finding it amusing to him.

The clown thug that was close to Amy looked up at his fellow inmate. "Maybe you should "reassure" him that she's in good hands." he replied, laughing as well.

"Hey! We aren't here to screw around with some stupid kid. We have a job to do...unless you want to explain to the boss why you're texting a kid."

The others didn't say a word and headed back outside to their spots, looking out for anyone or anything that moved. The lead clown stared down at Amy's unconscious body for a moment, his mind full with dirty thoughts as he kept staring, knowing he had the opportunity to take advantage of Amy's body if he wanted to. Thankfully he left Amy alone, going back outside with the others and standing watch. Maybe after they were done with their job he would then do whatever he wanted with her.

Suddenly a large dark shadow glided down towards them out of the darkness...

* * *

><p>The last thug was finally knocked out cold and fell to the cold floor as a tall and dark figure stood above him. The distress flare Batman had seen brought him to the Krank Co. Toys building, which was a bit strange but that was nothing new to him. The clown thugs standing outside protecting it got him interested to figure out what was going on. Gliding in on the thugs to surprise them worked for him better than he expected. Sure they got a few good hits at him but in the end Batman was the last one standing.<p>

Of course when he entered the building he was not expecting to see the unconscious body of a teenage girl laying on the floor. Batman stared at the body, noticing how pale the girl looked and that her clothes were soaked, but was relieved when he saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was barely alive and the temperature of her body was dangerously low. He couldn't just leave her body here, he had to find somewhere or something to keep her warm and alive. But the sound of movement caught his attention and he moved down the stairs that entered into a larger room.

Upon entering larger room Batman was somehow not surprised when he saw Bane standing on the other side of the room. Bane had his back turned towards Batman and didn't seem to notice him approaching, or did not care that Batman was there. Bane seemed to be staring at something that was posted on the wall, then turned as soon as Batman walked up to him and stood a foot away, both staring each other in the eyes.

"Surprise to see me Batman?" Bane spoke, glaring down at the Bat.

Batman only returned the glare back at the huge muscled villain. "A little." he said. "The last time I saw you, you were wrapped around the hood of my car."

"You knew it would not kill me!" Bane retorted.

"I wasn't trying to." Batman replied, shrugging. "I'm in no mood for a fight. What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Young's TITAN formula. The payaso managed to send some off Arkham Island before you stopped him." Bane said with frustration in his voice.

"I know. Penguin had his own TITAN guards." Batman replied, his earlier injuries painfully reminding him of the encounter but he remained stoic. "How much more did Joker send out?"

Bane grunted. "Too much. That is why I am here. I will not allow the basura of this city to abuse the TITAN. Dr. Young used me to create it. It is my duty to destroy what remains."

He sounded true to his word, but Batman knew better. "I'll help you, but understand this; if you try anything, I'm taking you down too. We find TITAN containers; we destroy them. Deal?"

Bane could not help but chuckle. "Of course. Each container has a radio beacon built in. There were twelve containers left in this city. We take six each, then we meet back here."

"Six each?" Batman couldn't believe the "luck" he was having tonight. "Fine. Today isn't a good day to lie to me, Bane. Remember that." it was more of a threat than a promise.

With that said, Bane returned to looking at a map of Arkham City that was on the wall as Batman took his leave. There was only one more thing for Batman to do. Amy was still out like a light, but she seemed to be breathing regularly now. Batman had an idea of how to keep her warm, much to his dislike. He exited the building for a moment or two before returning with several hoodies that some of the clown thugs had been wearing. He laid them on Amy, covering her body along with putting one of the hoodies on Amy, mainly to use the hood to keep her face warm. He then picked her up and set her aside near the wall to keep her out of the way in case anyone came through the doors.

As soon as he was sure she would be okay for now, Batman walked outside and began his search for six of the twelve TITAN containers...

* * *

><p>Shake. Tug.<p>

"Mmmm...Nick stop hogging all the blankets..." Amy whined, curling up tightly.

Harder shake. A pull on her arm.

"Nick I swear if you don't stop pulling on the goddamn blankets I'm going to punch you in the face." she growled, feeling more awake and annoyed.

"My name isn't Nick." replied a voice that Amy didn't recognize.

Her eyes opened wide as Amy turned her head to stare face to face at Batman, who was kneeling beside her, and immediately feeling very embarrassed and very irritated that he woke her up. "You know I was happy being asleep because at least I was in my room instead of being stuck in this fucking hellish nightmare!" she said to the point of shouting.

"Be lucky that you're safe and unharmed. Or else you wouldn't have to worry about waking up." he replied, his expression as stoic as ever.

"Thank you for the comforting thought." Amy muttered, struggling as she sat up. "I thought you were supposed to be nice when people are defenseless and in need of help?" she asked.

Batman glanced at the sheathed bowie knife that laid just a few inches away next to Amy's phone before returning his gaze back to Amy. "You don't seem like the type of person who would be defenseless."

She saw him glance at her knife and knew he had a point. "Hey, I carry that with me for protection. There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

He didn't respond as he stood up, watching Amy before speaking. "Grab your things. I'm going to take you someplace safe."

Amy hesitantly reached out, grabbing her knife and phone and quickly stood up as well. She pocketed the phone in the hoodie pocket and reattached the knife to her belt loop. Her clothes still felt wet but they were slowly drying and she felt warmer thanks to the hoodies Batman used to keep her warm. She felt relieved and glad that she was still alive even after almost freezing to death.

They were about to leave but Amy paused when she heard a voice coming from the larger room below, making her very curious and interested in what it was. Batman, however, had not noticed that Amy was not following him but instead went down the stairs to see Bane trapped in a smaller section of the room. The thick and strong iron bars of the gate held Bane in the room like it was his own little prison cell.

"Whoa...never thought I would get to actually see you in real life...much less while I'm stuck here." she said.

Bane stared at Amy like she was from another planet, wondering how a teenage girl managed to be put in Arkham City. Although appearances could be deceiving. "Señorita, please let me out of here. I need to get my revenge on the Bat!"

It was tempting but Amy shook her head. "Sorry Bane. I just want to get back home. I don't feel like being stuck in this godforsaken place for the rest of my life. But-"

"You little bruja! Let me out or I will break your spine in half and your legs!" Bane shouted, obviously not liking the answer she gave him.

Amy only stared at him with a blank look before walking over to a stuffed bear sitting in the middle of the floor. She picked up the bear and looked at it, glancing at Bane with an evil grin. "Does this belong to you?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Bane almost lost his mind when she picked up the stuffed animal. "Let go of Osito!"

Unsheathing her knife, Amy shrugged as she continued to smile, her smile becoming creepily insane each second. "If you say so."

The body fell to the concrete floor. The head was dropped away from the body.

Bane was silent as Amy sheathed her knife and headed up the stairs only to meet Batman who was standing in front of the doors. He didn't need to say anything to let her know that he witnessed the whole thing and Amy said nothing as well, feeling a pang of guilt inside her. /_Why should I care? He's only a fictional character...made of pixels...who has feelings and emotions...fuck I hate myself._/ she thought. What had caused her to act so...cruel like that? Sure she had a mean streak and had a temper but she never purposely did anything cruel like that to anyone. Maybe staying in the game too long would make her go crazy? Just thinking of that sent a chill down her spine.

Without further interruptions, Amy grabbed a hold of Batman, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. Batman took out his grappling hook and shot it into the air, hooking onto the nearest roof of a building and both were pulled up into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Not too far from their location was a torn up body of two thugs. Both were dead. A large pool of blood surrounded the lifeless bodies.<p>

A spine chilling groaning noise. Followed by robotic footsteps...

"SCREEEEEEEE!"


	5. MEETING

**THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY**

**Before reading this chapter, please read this first. This is not the next chapter of Achievement Unlocked. This is just a little short chapter I came up with just for shits and giggles. I mainly got this idea after reading through chapter 4 a few times. Hope you guys enjoy it (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting at a long rectangular table in a large dark purple room was Bane, Amy, Nick and the author of Achievement Unlocked. Amy and Nick sat on the right side of the table while Bane sat on the left at the end. The author sat in the chair at the end of the table, staring mostly at Bane and Amy with a blank look on her face. The reason for having this meeting was for a very serious situation that had occurred in the fourth chapter. And the fight that broke out after the chapter ended was not any better.<p>

Bane was glaring at Amy as she stared at the table, drumming her fingers impatiently. The author turned her attention fully on Amy. "You are going to have to say it whether it was accidental or not."

Amy finally looked up and only glared at the author. "Fuck you! I was only following the script!"

"I don't care! That doesn't change what you did! The script clearly said REPLICA OSITO! Not the goddamn real one!"

Amy threw her arms up in frustration and grabbed at her hair, ready to tear it out. "How the fuck was I supposed to tell them apart?! They looked the same to me so I figured it wouldn't matter!"

"Goddamnit Amy I even wrote the words FAKE OSITO on the back of the replica! I figured that would've helped!"

She grinned and scoffed. "HA! That obviously helped very well, didn't it?!"

The author only growled at Amy's remark. "Well thanks to your little stunt you broke Bane! He hasn't said a word since after the fight between you and him!"

"Technically speaking this is mostly your fault for letting me cut the damn bear's head off so the blame lands on you." Amy said. "In conclusion...you broke Bane."

Nick, who had been silent as the two argued sat up a bit. Why he was even in this meeting was to keep Amy from doing anything stupid and to keep her from getting into trouble. "Uh...Amy might have a point-" he began to say until the author shot him a death glare. "I'll just shut up..." he muttered, staring at anything to keep him occupied.

The author shifted her gaze back to Amy as she straightened up in the seat, trying to keep her voice calm. "Just say you're sorry so we can move on."

Amy answered with a stern voice. "No." she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

The author could feel the anger and frustration rising inside her as she clenched her fists before relaxing. She looked at Bane and smiled the best she could. "Bane...Amy is very sorry for what she has done. And to make it up to you, she will fix Osito."

"WHAT!" Amy shouted, about to jump from her seat and tackle the author but was held back firmly by Nick. "You fucking bitch! I don't agree to this bullshit!"

"Fuck you Amy." the author replied, her gaze never leaving Bane's eyes.

Bane looked at the author, unsure of whether to trust her or not. "Do you promise?" he asked.

The author gave him a nod. "Absolutely. He will be all fixed up and look as good as new."

"I will trust you. But if you break your promise, I will break your spine in half." he replied, his tone threatening as well as serious.

"Understand." she said, looking back at Amy who had somewhat settled down. "You better start learning how to sew quickly."

"Fuck you, bitch." Amy replied, along with giving the author the finger before leaning back in her seat.

"Whatever." the author replied casually. "Anyways this meeting is adjourned. Now everyone get the fuck out and get ready for the next chapter! On the double!"

Suddenly the sound of static coming from the author's pocket filled the room. The author reached into her pocket and pulled out a small walkie-talkie and held it close to her face, pressing down on the side button. "What's going on this time?" she asked, showing a clear sign of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh...sorry to disturb you ma'am, but-"

"How many times to I have to keep reminding you guys to stop calling me ma'am!" she shouted. "Use my actual fucking name! Over!"

"Sorry!" replied the voice coming from the walkie-talkie. "But we have a problem. Over."

"What problem? Over." the author asked.

"Well...the Joker and Harley Quinn have left the building...and they took a few explosives with them...Over."

There was a slight pause, until she began shouting. "WHAT! You dumb fucks were supposed to be watching them! Them as in everyone that's from the game! What were you assholes doing?! Were you blowing each other off while those two just took what they wanted and waltzed out of here?!" she yelled before grabbing a chair and slamming it against the wall, leaving a good-sized hole from where the chair had struck. The author closed her eyes and mentally began counting. "Son of a cocksucking fucktard." she said before opening her eyes. "I'll be there in a minute. Make sure no one else left. Over and out."

Such is the life of an author when creating a story...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait P: I also apologize if this chapter is too long and confusing at some parts as I was kind of rushing myself through this but I hope it's good enough for everyone to enjoy reading ^.^ There's also a question I will ask you and explain at the end of the chapter. Anyways enjoy the show! (:**

* * *

><p>The trip to the church was nothing but silence all the way. All Amy wanted to do was stare at the buildings around them and occasionally she would look up at the sky to stare at the partially clouded stars. There really wasn't much to say, not that she wanted to tell Batman anything. Would he even believe one word if she tried to explain why she was in Arkham City? Much less how she got here in the first place. Amy shook the thought from her head, keeping her mouth shut and tightening her grip on Batman as she realized how high up in the air they were. One glance at the ground was enough to make her feel dizzy to the point of passing out.<p>

/_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't fucking look down at certain death._/ she mentally repeated in her head, closing her eyes and waiting for it to be over. Thankfully after she couldn't feel the wind hitting her face anymore she opened her eyes, only to sigh in relief when she saw that Batman had finally landed in front of the church. There were no signs of Joker's clowns or Harley, which must have mean Batman had taken care of this area after dealing with Two-Face maybe? She wasn't sure but right now Amy could care less. Now she would be safe from running into thugs...and those demon animatronic walking nightmares.

Amy released her grip from Batman, almost falling once her feet touched the ground. "Thank you...I guess." she said.

"I want you to stay in the church where it's safe. Understand?" he said with a stern tone.

"Yes _dad_." Amy replied sarcastically.

Batman didn't say a word, but then again he didn't need to when Amy looked away, pulling the hood over her head. "I'll come back after I finish dealing with Joker. Then I'll figure out what to do with you."

"Right. Well...good luck with that." she said with a fake smile, doing a terrible job at being supportive. Although she was never the type of person to be supportive of others.

"I mean it, Amy. Stay here and don't go anywhere." he said, this time in a more commanding tone of voice.

A shiver went up her spine when she heard him use her name, causing her to feel afraid. /_Why should I be afraid just because he knows my name? Even though there's no way he could've figured out my name unless...he looked on my phone when I was unconscious!_/ she thought, her eyes widening. /_Holy fucking shit he was on my phone! God only knows what he saw on my phone.._/ if Batman knew her name, she could only imagine what else he knew about her. But was it even possible for him to hack the information from her phone? Amy wasn't sure but right now was not the time to find out.

As soon as she turned around Batman was long gone, leaving Amy standing in front of the church doors alone. She crossed her arms, drumming her fingers against her arm while staring at the spot Batman had been standing in. "He's such a fucking gentleman. Making sure I actually go inside the church to make sure I don't do anything stupid." she said sarcastically.

So instead of going inside the safety of the church like she was told, Amy began walking away, heading down whatever alley she felt was safe to go through. Unfortunately none of them felt safe but she forced herself to walk through them. As she walked, Amy couldn't stop thinking about her phone and the possibility that Batman might have tampered with her phone. So to put her mind at ease Amy took out her phone to see if Batman had done anything to it, only to squeal in joy when she saw that she had a good enough signal to call Nick.

Amy stopped walking and immediately dialed Nick's cell number, holding the phone to her ear as she heard it ring once, twice, then three times. She was beginning to think he wouldn't answer until she finally heard his voice. "Hello?"

"Nick! Thank god you answered! Why did it take you this long to answer the damn phone?" she asked in irritation.

"I'm sorry! I got freaked out by the text messages you sent me earlier and went out in town to see if you were just fucking around with me like you usually do! Now where are you?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed and worried.

"Well I'm stuck in this goddamn game after getting that fucking achievement on Arkham City! And to make it even better, Freddy and his little murder posse are here too! So my night is going fucking great!" she shouted, not even realizing that she had begun walking.

"What? You're making that up. Where are you really at? Are you hiding in the closet trying to scare me?" he asked.

"Do I sound like I'm in the fucking closet?!" she shouted, on the verge of screaming in rage.

Nick was silent for a moment until he replied. "No...but you could easily just be outside just to fuck with my head."

"Aaarrgh!" Amy yelled. "You know what? I'll send you a picture of me in the city, then you'll have to believe me!" she said, putting the call on hold as she used her phone to take a picture of herself.

Once that was sent to Nick's phone he looked at the picture for a minute, mainly looking at the background that was behind Amy. It seemed legit to him as he could find no signs that it was photoshopped. "Okay I guess you're actually telling the truth...for once." he said. "But how'd you get there and why?"

"I told you." Amy said. "After I got that stupid achievement on Arkham City, I was going to head into town and when I opened the door I was introduced to the alley that I got the achievement from. Then I made the dumb mistake of closing my eyes and I was completely in the alley." she explained as best she could, hoping it was a good enough explanation.

"Uh...okay. But then how did those fucking creepy ass bastards get there? Were they playing Arkham City too?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Amy, however, was not amused in the slightest. "Oh yeah, Nick. They were playing Arkham City on their xboxes looking for the same achievement and got sent here." she replied with sarcastically.

"I guess it's kind of weird." Nick said. "When I got here to your house I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's because I was waiting for you to come back from town."

There was silence.

Until...

"WHAT!" Amy shouted, almost damaging Nick's hearing. "Why the fuck did you go inside my house when I wasn't there! And how the fuck did you play that game on my xbox?! Is that why they're here?!"

Nick had to take the phone away from his ear until it was safe to bring it back close to his ear. "Can you stop shouting? You're going to make me go deaf! And the game was on your xbox when I turned it on; I don't know, what the fuck do you want from me?!"

"Well since you decided to play the game..." Amy said in a slightly normal tone of voice. "Did anything strange happen when you were playing it?" she asked.

"Yes actually." he said. "When I saw Foxy running down the hallway like he always does, I closed the door. And when he was banging his fist, hook, whatever the fuck he uses, something was banging at your door outside of your room."

"...I'm starting to think my xbox is possessed by the devil." Amy replied. "Okay, just to be safe, keep the door closed and locked. Don't open it for anything or anyone. And look up a walkthrough for Arkham City because I'm fucking lost and can't find my way around this hellhole maze."

"I'll do what I can. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid." Nick said in a worried tone of voice.

"No promises." she said. "Anyways, I'll call you back shortly. Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

/_Well that explains almost everything...except for what the hell is wrong with my xbox._/ she thought, pocketing her phone and checking her surroundings. Amy noticed that she was now in a different alley instead of in the one she had previously been in when she called Nick. It was a strange habit she had to walk around when talking to people on the phone, but in this case her habit had screwed Amy over pretty badly right now.

Suddenly the sound of a click from behind her made her stay still, her adrenaline pumping as she readied herself in case she was attacked. But the obnoxious voice of a female with a Brooklyn accent made her relax a bit. "Hey! What's a kid like you doin' here?" she asked loudly.

As much as it killed Amy inside she turned around to face the psychotic woman, seeing that the clown girl was holding a pretty big gun in her hands and kept it pointed at her. Amy did her best to ignore the gun and put on a fake innocent look. "I...I can't remember how I got here." she spoke in a fake frightened voice. "I've been trying to find my way out of this place but ended up getting more lost..." she mentally prayed that this act she put on would work on Harley. After all, she wasn't _that_ smart.

Much to Amy's surprise Harley seemed to feel sorry for her and lowered the gun, holding it in her left hand. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to help you out." she said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "Besides, I'm sure Mister. J would love to have some company over to help him feel better!" she said with a squeal, grabbing Amy's left hand and pulling her down the alley...well more like dragging her.

* * *

><p>Amy wasn't sure how much time had passed ever since she ran into Harley, but now here she was walking through Arkham City next to Harley Quinn. It would've been exciting if this was all just a dream, unfortunately it was all too real and Amy felt afraid rather than excited. She knew what the Joker was like and there was no way she would be able to persuade him to help her, not in any part of her lifetime...if she even lived long enough to have a life that is. Joker was extremely smart, a lot smarter than Harley was, and more twistedly sadistic in his own way.<p>

The long walk they were on was far from quiet as Harley was rambling on about Joker and how great he was. Occasionally she would tell a few stories of how she and Joker almost killed off Batman, laughing at the fond memories she had. Amy only rolled her eyes as she tried to tune out Harley's loud and annoying voice, until the sounds of groaning and crunching caught her ears. The sound only increased when her and Harley approached closer to the steel mill that was currently being used as Joker's lair. Upon leaving the alleys and entering a larger area, Amy forced herself to look to the right from their spot. Amy immediately wished she hadn't looked as the gruesome scene before her would now be stuck in her head.

Laying under a semi lit street light in a dead end alley were two bodies, both male from the look of them...or what was left of them. A large pool of blood surrounded the torn bodies, along with several organs and intestines that were strewn about. Their faces forever frozen in a look of fear and horror. But what terrified Amy the most was the large yellow body that was standing above the body, occasionally pecking at the bodies, wearing a white bib on the front that had the words **LET'S EAT** colored bright yellow.

Out of all the animatronics in the game, Chica was the one that freaked Amy out the most. "Oh shit..." she muttered.

Harley, who hadn't been paying any attention, only stopped because Amy had slowed to a stop after witnessing Chica feasting on the bodies. Harley looked at Amy to see why she had stopped, which did not take her very long to spot Chica. "What the hell is that-" she began to say, only to be interrupted by Amy.

"Ssshhh! Shut the fuck up you idiot!" Amy whispered, trying her best to keep her voice quiet. "Just stay quiet and start moving before it sees us."

Unfortunately Amy forgot that this was Harley she was talking to and received the opposite response instead. "Hey Birdbrain! Who the hell are you and who said you could chow on those bozos!" Harley shouted as loud as she possibly could.

Chica instantly paused and stood up straight, slowly turning her head until her eyes met with Amy's and Harley's. For a moment Amy and Harley stared at Chica in silence, neither of them moving or saying anything.

Until the silence was broken.

"SCREEEEEEEE!" was all that came out of Chica's mouth as she began to run towards the two women.

"RUN!" Amy shouted, grabbing a hold of Harley's arm and dragging her away from the murdering metal chicken. "Where do we go! Start giving me directions unless you want to die by a fucking metal chicken!" she yelled, unsure of which way she was going.

"See those lights up ahead?!" she yelled.

Amy looked up and was surprised to see lights that were lit up on a ferris wheel growing closer and closer as they ran. "Yeah I see it! Is that what we're going for?" she asked.

"Yeah! Just follow me, kid!" Harley replied, pulling away from Amy's grip to run ahead of her.

"Holy shit...she's fast..." Amy muttered, doing her best to catch up with Harley. She did not dare to look behind to see if Chica was still following them.

Fortunately it did not take long for the them to enter a road that lead into the steel mill, where Joker had claimed it as his own personnel fun house lair. But what bothered Amy the most were the many clown thugs that were there, making her slow down to a walk. She also took that moment to look behind her and saw that Chica was nowhere in sight, causing Amy to let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm really starting to hate this night..." she said, closing her eyes for just a second.

Then she felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground out like a light...

* * *

><p>Amy felt herself waking up, coming back to the world of the living as her eyes began to open. The bright light stung her eyes when she tried to fully open them, making everything a blur to her at first until it went away. Once her eyes were fully opened she took the time to examine the room she was in, ready to stand up but was restricted from doing so.<p>

She looked down at herself only to let out a irritated whine. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she shouted, tugging at her arms and legs that were tied down to the arms and legs of a wooden chair she sat in.

"Oh I assure you I am not kidding, girly." said a spine chilling voice coming from the darker part of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys...I have recently seen the gameplay for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 on youtube and started thinking should I bring the new animatronics into the story or just keep the old ones from the first game? I'm not sure on what to do so I'll let you the readers decide if I should bring the new ones in or not.<strong>

**The reason I ask is because I want to keep this story interesting and scary as much as I can. So please help me decide by either leaving a review or using the poll to vote. The poll will be in my profile so just click on my name and vote. It will help me decide what to do with the next chapter.**

**Thank you again and see ya later! (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am not dead...I think owo *pokes self to make sure* Anyways, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had to deal with some shit in my life and this chapter was a big pain in the ass to write. But I finally finished it and I hope you guys enjoy it (: R&R and thank you all ^^**

* * *

><p>It didn't take a genius to figure out who the voice belonged to. She could kind of make out Joker's figure in the darkness, but when he stepped out into the light so suddenly Amy felt herself jump in the chair she was tied to. Amy was silent for a moment until she mustered the courage to say something. "Do you have a blanket or something to keep me warm?" she asked casually. "I'm still kind of cold after taking a swim in the ocean."<p>

"Why of course! Would you also like a pillow and a cozy bed with you're blanket?" the Joker asked with a laugh, before going into a coughing fit.

Amy, however, was unamused. "Oh, sure. Why the fuck would I expect him to actually listen. How stupid of me." she muttered, trying her best to relax in the chair despite her situation.

The chair suddenly lurched forward, startling Amy as she was face to face with Joker, her eyes looking over every detail of the scars and deformed skin that were on his face. She knew it was the result from the Titan he injected himself with at Arkham Asylum, and it actually scared her to see him like this right in front of her face. His smile seemed ten times creepier now than before.

"Listen girly." he spoke, his voice now a little deep with the hint of anger. "I could always introduce you to the boys and let them have their fun with you." he paused, letting those words hang in the air for a moment before speaking. "But-" the chair suddenly went back, landing with a thud as it was back on all fours. "I think we'll need you here to help me with my condition." he laughed which quickly turned into a coughing fit. "As I'm sure you can see...I'm not feeling very well."

Despite how much fear she felt inside her, Amy forced it aside, trying her best to bring a little humor into the tension that was built up in the room. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I have eyes, I can see that you're sick." she said, doing her best to look brave and unafraid.

"Why do we need her, puddin'?" Harley asked, calmly walking back and forth before stopping in front of Amy, crossing her arms. "She doesn't even look like a doctor."

Amy couldn't help but feel relieved and terrified at the same time. /_They think I'm a goddamn doctor? At least that's good in my favor...but I can only play that out for so long before they either grow bored and kill me or find out I'm not a doctor and kill me..._/ She rolled her eyes. /_I have the worst shitty luck ever!_/

"I say we kill her and keep using that other doctor. I'm sure she knows a way to make you feel better." Harley spoke, going over to Joker to hug him from behind.

Of course Joker wasn't having that and gave an annoyed growl before harshly pushing Harley away from him. "Are you questioning me, Harley?" he asked threateningly.

"No no! O-o-of course n-not, puddin'." she replied quickly, backing away from him in fear. "I w-w-was only saying-"

"Oh just shut up and get rid of the old doctor. Give her to the boys as a present." he said before leaving the room.

"Right away Mister J!" Harley spoke, leaving the room as well.

Amy was now alone in the room, tied to a chair with no way of freeing herself. She looked at herself, noting that her knife was on the floor sitting at the other side of the room. Luckily her phone was still in her pocket, but had Joker or Harley tampered with it while she was unconscious? She didn't have the answer for those questions and decided to find out after she escaped from this place.

Unfortunately she had no time to figure out a plan as she heard voices shouting, she couldn't tell where they were coming from but tried to listen anyways. Soon everything went silent, which was very unsettling for Amy until she saw Joker pushing an unconscious Batman into the room she was in, with Harley following as she joyfully skipped into the room. Batman was tied to a wheelchair and was placed in front of the large window with the back of the chair facing the window. Harley went over to the unconscious Batman and carefully stuck three needles into his left arm, smiling as she did. The needles were connected to small tubes that were connected to three bags of blood that hung from a thin metal stand which sat right next to the wheelchair. However Amy was caught off guard when she saw another Joker waltzing in behind them, staring with disbelief.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, looking back and forth from both Joker's. The one walking behind Joker and Harley looked like the one she had spoken to earlier. But the Joker that had pushed Batman into the room looked as healthy as ever!

The sick looking Joker noticed Amy staring and chuckled. "What do you think, Amy? It's like looking at a mirror!"

"Sure...if you say so." she said, continuing to watch as the healthy Joker stared back at her, almost glaring at her. /_Wait a minute...I remember this...healthy Joker is Clayface? And Batman is being injected with Joker's blood...I think._/ Amy thought, tilting her head. /_God it's been so long since I've watched the walkthroughs. Hmmm...should I say something to him?_/ She wanted to say something, although saying anything that could possibly get her killed would be bad for her. /_Fuck it. I'm not missing a once in a lifetime opportunity._/ "Hey Clayface. What's up?" she said.

Clayface Joker stayed silent, unsure of how to respond to Amy's comment. Instead he just left the room in a quick pace, leaving Amy puzzled as she watched him leave. The real Joker, however, was now very curious. "How did you know who it really was?" he asked, moving close to Amy.

Amy smiled nervously as she tried to shrink down in the chair, but the ropes made it impossible for her to do so. "Uh..uh...lucky guess?" she said, hoping it was a good enough answer.

Thankfully for Amy, Batman stirred, showing some signs of waking up. Joker quickly backed away into the shadows of the room hunched over a bit while Harley walked up to Batman with a look of confidence and curiosity. Batman opened his eyes just as Harley was about to touch Batman's mask, but she quickly pulled her hand away when Joker spoke to her. "Get back here, Harley!" he demanded in a harsh tone before having another coughing fit which sounded worse than ever.

The light of the moon shone through the windows and brightened some parts of the room, but left some parts dark and covered in the shadows; which the Joker was hiding in. "But I want to know who he is, sweetie." Harley replied back, sounding like a child that wanted to open a present on Christmas to see what they got.

Joker straightened up as he replied. "No one's who you think they are, my dear. Why spoil the fun?"

Batman stared at the Joker, his facial features stoic as usual. "It was all a lie. There's nothing wrong with you." he said, shaking his head, sounding almost as if he were disappointed. Or maybe he was disappointed that he believed it? Amy wasn't exactly sure but didn't say anything as she watched and listened.

Joker looked over at Batman and began to casually walk towards him. "Nice of you to say." he said, getting closer. "But, you of all people should know..." as soon as he was close enough, Joker leaned forward into the light, revealing his sickly white skin. "There's plenty wrong with me."

Amy tried to resist the urge to laugh as a smile appeared on her face, but in the end failed as she began to giggle and laugh in the chair. "HA! That's a fucking understatement right there!" she said, trying her best to stop laughing.

Hearing Amy's voice caught Batman's attention very quick as he turned to look at her with an upset look. "Amy I told you to stay at the church!" he said, greatly hinting that he was pissed off at her.

She looked at him with a laid back expression and shrugged. "Well now you can see for yourself how well I listen to other people." she said as if it were simple.

"Amy I already knew you were here. I put a tracker in your phone when I found you unconscious." he replied, mentally wishing he had made sure that she would stay with the others before he left her.

"Thanks for the comfort." Amy said sarcastically. "I feel really protected now. Was it also your plan to get caught in your attempt to rescue me?" she asked, surprisingly enjoying every minute of this conversation.

Before Batman could reply, Joker decided to cut in. "Are you and Bats working together?" he asked, chuckling. "You seem a bit young and inexperienced to be any kind of sidekick."

Amy gave Joker a blank stare before responding. "Was I just insulted by The Joker himself?" she asked, mainly to herself. "That was a little hurtful."

Joker ignored Amy's comment and returned his attention back on Batman, pulling out a vial full of his blood and held it for Batman to see. "As I was saying, take my blood for example." he said, straightening up and looking at the vial himself. "I wish somebody would..." he then looked back at Batman. "This stuff is killing me!"

"Why should I care?" Batman asked, showing no sign of remorse.

Joker chuckled as he replied. "Because now there's a teeny little bit of me in you too, Bats." he watched as Batman looked at the drained blood bags that hung beside him. "Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me it's not what you always wanted." Joker said, letting out a cough.

Batman tugged at his restraints in an effort to get free from the chair but it was in vain as the ropes tightly bound him to the wheelchair. Joker's voice drew his attention away from his attempt to get free. "Look, we're running out of time." Joker said, actually sounding like he wanted Batman to help him. "I nearly had a cure; it was so close and then it was taken from me." he said, walking away to stand in the moonlight, hand to his chin as if he were thinking.

"So we both die. I'm fine with that." Batman replied, sounding like he actually didn't care if he died.

Joker turned his head at Batman. "Are you? Imagine, sucking down that last breath, knowing that Gotham is doing the same." he said, moving over to Batman, almost crouching down to be at eye level with Batman.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked, now very interested and worried of what Joker was talking about.

Joker replied with a gasp of surprise. "Oh, didn't I say?" he said before sitting himself on Batman's lap.

Amy had been silently listening as well as watching until she made a comment of her own. "No you didn't! Please do tell us! We're dying to know!" she said, acting like the smartass she was only to receive a deadly glare from Joker.

From that point she stayed quiet, smiling nervously as Joker looked back at Batman. "I've spent weeks shipping samples of my blood to emergency rooms all over the city." he stood up with his back turned to Batman.

"So, that's Protocol Ten. Poison Gotham. I expected more." Batman said.

/_Oh yeah. That's a smart move. Challenge him like an idiot so he can kill me to one up you. Nice move there, fucktard._/ Amy thought, wanting to say it out loud but kept her mouth shut instead.

Joker then turned back around with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Protocol Ten?" he gasped. "Never heard of it." he said, actually telling the truth for once. Joker then walked over to Batman, leaning in to speak. "Hold tight!" he said, before pushing the wheelchair with his foot, hard enough to make it go out the the window. "I'll be in touch!" he shouted at Batman fell to the ground below.

Now with Batman out of the way, Joker could focus his attention on Amy. She wasn't a doctor and seemed to be working with Batman. So the question was how to deal with her. And there was one idea that made him smile. "Oh Harley dear!" he called.

Harley instantly responded like a puppy would respond to its master. "Yes Mister J?" she said, sounding happy as usual.

"Please make Amy feel at home. Introduce her to the family. I have things to take care of." he said as he left the room.

"With pleasure Mister J!" she exclaimed, eager and wanting to get rid of Amy.

"Wait, what?" Amy said, feeling that everything was happening too fast as Harley grabbed the back chair Amy was bound to and began to drag it out of the room.

They entered another room, however this one was smaller than the previous room and had a large opening to the left. Amy knew where it led to and was even more terrified when the chair was placed on the ledge, able to have a nice view of the concrete below as well as the thugs that were down there.

"Have fun with her boys! Be gentle!" Harley shouted as she let go of the chair, letting it fall.

Amy had no time to scream as the chair hit the ground with enough force to break, allowing her to escape the rope that had her bound to the chair. She quickly stood up, wincing when she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She could feel nothing in her left arm, unable to even move her fingers as she tried.

"Harley you fucking bitch!" Amy shouted, looking up to see that the psycho clown girl was still there, looking down at her with a crazed smile. "You broke my goddamn arm!"

"Sorry kid! I'm sure the boys will help you feel better!" she replied, laughing that high-pitched laugh of hers.

Amy clenched her right hand into a fist, keeping her left arm held at her side. "Can I at least have my knife back? I deserve to have some sort of fighting chance!" she shouted, hoping Harley would actually be stupid enough to listen.

And surprise surprise, Harley left for a moment before returning with Amy's bowie knife, tossing it down to her. "Sure. Go ahead." she said with a laugh. "Not like you'll have a chance with it anyways. Later kid!" with that said, Harley finally left.

Unfortunately Amy was now in more trouble than she wanted to be in. She quickly reached down to grab her knife laying by her feet on the concrete, using her teeth to unsheathe her knife before holding the knife out in defense. She was a bit pissed when several thugs laughed at her as they slowly closed in on her. /_Great, I'm going to die looking like an idiot. Just what I always wanted._/ She thought, ready to go out fighting.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The noise was loud enough to draw everyone's attention. Unfortunately Amy wished they would've attacked her instead. She knew what that noise belonged to and had hoped she would never have to come into contact with said thing that made that noise. Some of the thugs went up to the wall that surrounded them, wondering what was causing the noise.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

They quickly backed away, holding up the weapons they had, ready to attack. "What the hell was that?" asked one holding a metal bat.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it'll think twice when we beat the shit out of it!" shouted another.

They were ready to fight whatever it was, only there was no noise that followed afterwards. Everything had grown eerily quiet.

Until...

"**SCREEEEEEEE!**"

The sound was loud and sudden, along with what followed.

Amy was half excited and half horrified when she saw Foxy jumped over the barricade and began his onslaught of terror. Almost every thug screamed as they attempted to defend themselves against the terrifying animatronic, only to be slashed by Foxy's sharp metal hook and bitten by his sharp teeth. Most had their arms and half their skull torn off, leaving some of the brain and flesh exposed, blood painting the concrete as it was splattered and gushed freely.

At one point, as Amy was reattaching the sheath to the loop on her pants and sheathing her knife, she and Foxy made brief eye contact. It was very weird and strange, but Amy felt some sympathy for the animatronic, even though it was murdering people around her.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!**"

Then the sympathy was broken as Foxy used his signature move that she had seen a million times on the game. And that move was Foxy running straight for her, his hook raised as he closed in on her. Amy almost didn't move until her mind finally registered what was happening, holding her left arm as she ran away in fright from the murdering fox.

Her eyes searched everywhere for an escape route, having no luck until she spotted a small opened in the barricade. Would she even fit through it? She was about to find out as she ran towards it with Foxy close on her heels. The moment Amy reached the opening she crouched down to squeeze through it, falling back and catching herself. However that only caused more pain for her arm and she held it close to her chest before pulling herself through, just in time as Foxy's hook slammed down on the concrete right in the spot she had been in just seconds ago.

She backed away, then turned and ran off to any place that was nowhere near the horror she had encountered. Amy slowed to a walk when she felt something warm, sticky and wet seeping through the hoodie she was still wearing.

"What the-?" she muttered, looking down only to discover a nice large and deep gash on her left arm. She stared at her arm in utter disbelief as fresh blood slowly poured out of the wound, unsure of what to do or how to react. "Why me...what did I do to deserve this?" she asked no one. "If this is a sign, I get it. No more doing stupid shit. I'll stay put." she said, beginning to make her way back to the church.

/_There has to be someone there that can help me with this. I'll be fine. Then I'll find a way home and this will all turn out to be a bad dream._/ She thought, trying to reassure herself as she walked down the empty street, hoping she would reach the church without any surprises.


	8. LATE THANKSGIVING DINNER

**Here's a little something I came up with just for fun (: And this is to make up for the terrible Thanksgiving I had. So I hope you guys enjoy this little behind the scenes Thanksgiving I tried to put up for everyone...those goddamn motherfuckers ruined everything! DX**

* * *

><p>The table was set, the food already placed on the table neatly as well as plates, silverware, napkins and glasses full of everyone's favorite drink. Speaking of which all of the characters were sitting the at the large table, along with the author herself, everyone ready and eager to eat. The room was decorated with Christmas lights, lighting the room with many different colors that brought a happy feeling to some. There was even a large fireplace sitting on the left side of the room, the flames engulfing the small logs of wood that were nestled within.<p>

The author stood up and overlooked everyone that was sitting at the table. "I know it's December...I'm sorry we missed Thanksgiving." she said. "But it was worth it so I figured we should still have a Thanksgiving dinner for all the hard work you guys put in for chapter 6." surprisingly no one replied. "Uh...Nick say grace so we can start eating." the author said before sitting down.

Nick shrugged and gave a grin. "Grace! Let's eat!" he said.

That was enough for everyone to begin eating some being neat with eating while others made a mess. So far everything was calm as a few talked among themselves. Amy, however, stopped eating to look at the author. "So what exactly is going to happen to me? Am I surviving this horror story or going out in some stupid ridiculous way?" she asked.

The author paused and looked at Amy, smiling. "You know I can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise and spoil the fun. Trust me, you are more important than you realize."

"I find that hard to believe." she said. "And I don't think this story of yours is going to gain much popularity since it barely caught anyone's attention."Amy commented, grabbing her fork to poke at her food.

The author blinked, unable to find the words to speak for a moment until she finally thought of something to say. "It has caught attention from a lot of people and I plan on making other stories in the future."

"So is that why those guys are having dinner with us as well?" Amy asked, gesturing to the other side of the room where there were a few more large tables with food, and seated at the tables were many other characters that were not in the current story but would be in other stories to come. "I mean, it's bad enough having the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 here, along with Arkham City _and_ Arkham Asylum." she said. "But don't you think it's a bit much with have the Avengers here? Including Fantastic-"

"Shhh! Shut the fuck up, Amy!" the author nearly shouted, . "No one can know about them until later...after this story is finished...if I feel like telling everyone."

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

The author glared at Nick before smirking. "Just for that comment, I'm going to do something to you in one of the new stories. And trust me, you'll hate it."

Nick stopped eating, dropping his fork on the plate as he stared at the author. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked, sounding a bit pissed off and worried.

"Well if you like having green skin and have to hide from public because you're a freak of nature-." Amy began saying, leaning back in her seat to get more comfortable.

"Shut up, Amy! No one asked for your two cents!" the author said, quickly cutting Amy off before she revealed too much.

"Maybe we should all just take a deep breath and calm down-" said a person.

"You be quiet over there!" the author shouted at one of the people sitting at the other table.

Suddenly the Joker began laughing hysterically as a few villains began to gang up on Batman, doing their best to try and kill him in whatever way they could. Along with that, a couple more fights broke out at the other tables, fireballs being thrown and setting things on fire, and weapons clashing against other weapons.

Before the author could attempt to stop the fighting the tables were either overturned or picked up and hurtled at the walls, leaving nice sized holes. Food, plates, silverware and drinks were scattered all over the floor causing a few people to slip as the fighting grew worse. Amy and Nick had left the room to avoid the fight, but the author stayed, standing up from her chair as she crossed her arms.

She watched the fighting for about ten seconds, quickly growing bored of it all. "**EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" she shouted, having to use her author powers for once.

Thankfully it was enough to make the fighting stop. Everyone had paused to stare at the author, some were staring in disbelief while others were more annoyed rather than surprised. Amy and Nick opened the door to peek inside, seeing that the fighting had finally stopped and returned to the room.  
>"Way to go." Amy said, grinning as she chuckled. "Would you like to throw another dinner for everyone? I'm sure that one will go better than this one did."<p>

The author looked at Amy with a glare that quickly shut her up before returning her attention back to everyone else. "Okay. I tried to do something nice for everyone's hard work and yet all I'm rewarded with is nothing but insults.." she paused to glance at Amy then returned her gaze towards everyone. "And fighting. So here's what's going to happen." she said, doing her best to stay calm. "Everyone get the fuck out before I kill you all."

There was a bit of hesitation from everyone in the room, unsure if the author was only playing around or being serious. Nick and Amy looked at each other before Nick stepped towards the author. "You're joking right? Is this just another one of your pranks?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

The author sharply turned around, causing Nick to jump back in fear as a dark aura suddenly seemed to surround the author. "I said get the fuck out or I'll cut your goddamn throats and skin you alive!" she shouted, causing everyone to quickly leave the room.

When the room was empty the author sighed as she began to clean up the destroyed room, the dark aura surrounding her disappearing. "I hate you." she muttered. "I hate you all."


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back! ^^ I apologize for my absence, I was enjoying my Christmas vacation and New Years. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and an awesome New Years. As for the Christmas and New Years party I put up for the story characters, you'll see soon enough how much of a bitch I can truly be if you push me enough. owo Anyways, this fucking chapter pissed me off because every time I would get a little further with a part I would hit a road block and had no idea what to put. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'll do my best to put up the next on unless it becomes a pain in the ass in which I'll have no choice but to murder the characters due to my rage DX Just kidding x3 But yeah I'll try to get the next one up ASAP ^^ R&R an favorite if you like this story I appreciate it (:**

* * *

><p>So far as the night continued, Amy was making her way back to the church in hopes of finding a doctor that could help her with her injured arm. In the current state that it was in, it was more than likely only going to grow worse if left untreated. The blood on her arm was slowly drying but was still slightly fresh inside the open wound, causing her extreme pain whenever there was a breeze or if she moved it just an inch. Amy glanced at her arm, noticing that her skin was turning black and blue around the wound as well as swelling up.<p>

"There better be a fucking doctor at that goddamn church because I really hate being in pain!" she muttered, doing her best to move quickly.

Of course it took her at least almost a half hour to even remember where the church was at and another hour just to get there. Luckily for Amy she had no trouble along the way, which was both good and bad for her. In her current state she was in no condition to deal with any kind of problems, but sometimes fate had a way of deciding what would happen to her.

Fortunately fate was favoring Amy tonight, if only every now and then, as the church came into view, the sight of it giving her a bit of hope inside as she walked faster, nearing the doors of the dark looking church. However this was the time for fate to be less fortunate for Amy as she opened the door, closing it behind her as she slipped inside only to discover that there was no one there. The place was empty as far as she could tell.

"Awww come on!" she whined loudly. "Just once, I would like to actually have something good happen in my favor since I'm stuck in this shithole game for god knows how fucking long!" she shouted in rage.

"Looks like someone is having a terrible night." said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "I expected the Dark Knight to show up but instead he sends a child in his place. How cowardly of him."

Amy immediately went tense as she pulled out her knife, no longer keeping it strapped in the sheathe because of the condition she was in, and turned in every direction ready to fight. "Okay, who wants to fuck with me this time? Because I'm not in the mood to deal with this bullshit tonight!" she said loudly, her eyes scanning the room to find the person that owned the voice.

"Such foul language for a young girl." the voice replied in a arrogant tone. "Riddle me this. What's looser than a thread, a fish, and flying ribbons?" he asked, sounding sure of himself that Amy would fail to solve the riddle.

Amy closed her eyes and gripped the handle of her knife tightly when she finally realized the person who was talking turned out to be none other than the Riddler. His constant riddles were enough to give her a headache, but right now she could care less as she relaxed a bit and sheathed her knife, opening her eyes to continue searching the room for the Riddler in case he was here in person.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll answer your stupid ass riddle." she replied as rudely as she could. "What's looser than a thread, a fish and flying ribbons is your intestines when I gut you and use them to hang you from the top of this church when I find your ass!" she shouted, still seeing no signs of the Riddler.

Riddler, however, was not impressed with her answer or attitude. "What a shame. I was hoping you would be smart enough to solve a riddle as easy as that one. But it seems you lack the intelligence to solve any riddles." he replied.

"Whatever, asshole. Were there any doctors in here? If there was you better tell me where the hell they're at." she said threateningly, moving around to search for herself, still tense and ready to fight.

"Now why would I want to tell an ignorant girl such as yourself something like that when you can't even answer a simple riddle?" he asked, acting like he was in charge. "And why would I want to help you after how rude you acted?"

Amy was beyond frustrated and gave up searching, coming to the conclusion that no one else but herself was here and that she would get no help from the Riddler if this continued any longer. "You know what, fuck it. Fuck this shit. I'm done." she said, heading for the door. "I don't have time for this shit, nor do I have the patience for it. Fuck you Riddler, you cocksucking fucktard. I hope your ass burns in hell." and with that said, Amy left the church, stomping away in obvious frustration.

But what Amy had failed to notice was the large white sheet hanging at the end of the church, showing Riddler's scowling face on it as he watched Amy leave, glaring at her until she exited through the doors. For some reason unknown to him, this girl had achieved in getting under his skin with her ignorance and attitude, something that anyone but the Dark Knight could do. He would keep an eye on this girl as he began planning something special for her.

Amy growled to herself as she made her way through the maze-like streets and alleyways of Arkham City while muttering every swear word she could think of. With no luck of finding a doctor that could help her, Amy would have to deal with her arm and the pain until she could actually find someone who could help her. Of course with the luck she was having tonight, she would have to pray for some kind of miracle to happen.

She stopped in the middle of a four way intersection and pulled out her phone, calling Nick's number and waiting for him to answer. "I hate my life. Absolutely hate it right now." she said, keeping an eye out for any wandering inmates...or animatronics.

"What do you hate?" said Nick, his voice startling Amy enough to make her jump in fright.

"Goddamn it Nick you scared the shit out of me!" she said, her heart pounding as the feeling of fear began to creep in.

"Sorry! It's not like I meant to scare you on purpose." he replied. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Amy said, checking the area around her again. "Where does Batman go to after his encounter with the Joker?"

"Oh, he heads to the museum to fight off against Penguin." Nick said. "And Solomon Grundy. He's fucking badass." Nick added.

"Uh huh. That's nice. But how the fuck do I get there?" she asked, on edge as she fidgeted.

"Let me check." he said, the sound of the phone being set down could be heard. To Amy it seemed like twenty minutes had slowly passed by until Nick finally answered. "Okay here's what I got." he began. "You need to go-" Nick's voice was cut off and the phone was filled with nothing but static.

"Nick? Nick?! Hello!" Amy shouted, feeling the fear and terror really set in. "Damnit!" she said, looking at the phone while checking it to see if it was damaged somehow.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, which startled Amy to the point where she almost dropped her phone. The number that was calling didn't show up on the screen of the phone as it would usually do when someone called, but she answered it anyways after the second ring, sliding her finger on the screen and putting the phone up to her ear in hopes to hear Nick's voice. What she heard instead only made her fear worse than before. On the other end was a deep demonic voice that spoke but made no words that you could understand. It sounded like gibberish to be honest. But Amy knew where she heard this at before.

On the fifth night in Five Nights at Freddy's you would get a call, not from the phone guy, but from something else. Almost everyone that heard it would comment that it was Golden Freddy that called to leave the voice message. Amy immediately hung up in the middle of the demonic call, pocketing the phone and walking away fast.

"Shit shit shit shit. Fuck me running sideways!" Amy muttered as she kept walking at a fast pace, feeling as though something was following behind her just fast enough to keep up.

She had no idea where she was going as she began to run, going through a large section that looked like an old train station. After exiting the creepy old station she headed up a small flight of concrete steps that lead to the museum that was now Penguin's hideout. Amy slowed down to a stop and smiled, happy that she had found the damn museum. The only problem was that sitting on the steps of the museum was none other than Golden Freddy. His black eyes staring at the empty space in front of him, sending a chill down her spine.

Golden Freddy was blocking the only way inside the museum, and the only way to get past Golden Freddy was to either move him or carefully go around him. Amy forced herself towards the lifeless animatronic, staying weary and alert in case it decided to spring to life and attack her.

"Are you shitting me?" she said to no one. "Are you shitting me! How the fuck am I supposed to get inside?!" she shouted. "Do I ask him to move his golden ass or do I kick his ass off the steps?"

Suddenly without warning, Golden Freddy turns his head in Amy's direction, his black lifeless eyes staring straight at her. Amy's first instinct was to run away, but her legs were frozen by fear as if any sudden movement would cause Golden Freddy to attack. But instead of attacking as she thought it would do, the golden bear just sat in its spot, not moving or showing any signs of moving.

Hesitantly, Amy began moving towards the animatronic, ready to run if she had to. The closer she got the more nervous she became. She stared at Golden Freddy for a moment, thinking of how to get past him without having to physically move him in any way. This thing was known to crash the game if he showed up in the office and she did not want to take the chance of that happening here in fear of what might happen. On the off chance if touching Golden Freddy sent her home that would be great for her, but it was too much of a risk to take.

She stood in front of the steps, staring back at Golden Freddy while her mind was screaming at her to walk away. /_I have to do this. Come on Amy, get a grip. It's just a stupid piss yellow bear that doesn't really do anything but crash a game._/ She put one foot on the step to see if he would react.

Nothing.

Second step...nothing.

Third step...still nothing.

When she reached the step where Golden Freddy sat, she moved to the far left of the step, placing her body sideways to avoid touching the yellow menace as she carefully maneuvered herself up the concrete stairs. When she finally reached the top, she sighed in relief, leaning on the doors as she closed her eyes. But when she opened them, Golden Freddy was gone, leaving nothing but an empty space where he had been sitting only moments ago.

Amy stared in disbelief and slight anger. "What the fuck! I did all of that shit for nothing!" she shouted. "Fuck this shit! Fuck this goddamn game! I hate you all!" and with that said she quickly opened the door and hurried inside, feeling a little safer.

At the end of the hallway that was in front of her was the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, making her smile and giggle as she clearly remembered this particular scene in one of the many gameplays she watched. Although this was also a sign that Batman had already went through here which was good for Amy so she wouldn't have to worry about being caught and possibly raped by Penguin's thugs. /_More like ducklings actually._/

"Heheh..ducklings." she said, giggling and laughing at her little insult.

She eagerly rushed to the robotic head, staring at it in fascination. Despite the possible dangers that were in the museum, she was actually excited to be in here, having always been interested in this museum when she watched the gameplays. It had so many interesting things in here that caught her attention, making her wish she could tour the inside herself. Now she would have that chance and wouldn't have to worry about anything to rush her.

Amy looked below at the second floor to see a guy that looked to be unconscious, wearing a white tank top with the words Dead Pigs in blue painted letters on the front. /_Must be a cop or something. I'll just leave him alone._/ She shrugged as she began making her way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom. "Wait a minute...weren't there some of Penguin's thugs guarding this spot before Batman kicked the shit out of them?" she asked out loud, receiving no answer. "Should this be a concern? ...fuck it. Not my problem." she said as she left the room full of display cases.

None of those interested her, it was the ones deeper inside the museum that she wanted to see. She went down the second stairs, pausing to stare at the dinosaur skeletons that were on both sides of the stairs. Amy couldn't resist going over to each skeleton just to touch it and yank the skulls off, holding each one in front of her to admire it. /_Wish I could keep these. But I don't have anything to carry them in and they would cause me a lot of trouble...although they would be useful in knocking people out._/ She sighed as she tossed the skulls on the floor and continued down the stairs that lead to the double doors at the end.

Opening one of the doors, she was introduced to a long hall where she saw a creepy figure sitting on a bench at the end of the hall. Amy was hesitant to even go down the hall, mainly because of whatever the hell was at the end of the hall. However she had no choice and forced herself to push forward, dreading each step she took as she got closer and closer. Upon closer inspection when she was close enough Amy saw that it was just a human skeleton. A black and burnt skeleton. Only half of the skull was natural white.

"Yeah. That's not creepy or weird at all." she muttered, examining the skeleton.

A deep laughter rings through the halls.

"**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**"

A shiver goes down Amy's spine as she stays completely still in her spot. "Fucking shit." she whispers.

"**HAHAHAHEHEHAH!**"

Without further hesitation Amy quickly walked away from the skeleton, going down the right hall then going left after reaching the end of the hall. She entered a large room that had two stairways, one on the right and one on the left, leading up to an archway at the top. However, the room was surrounded by a tall fence that went all the way up to where the stairs end. There were three archways going underneath the stairs and top floor, two of which were closed off by steel barricade gates while one was open.

"**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**"

The laughter sounded very close this time, making Amy sprint towards the one open archway that was on the left side of the room. Unfortunately she had run into a bit of a problem. The only way to the second floor was a small square elevator that had a steel gate blocking the way to get inside. But that wasn't just the only problem. The second problem was the elevator was already at the second floor, and there seemed to be no button to call it back down. Amy began to frantically check the whole room for anything that resembled a button that might also be the way to call the elevator back down.

However her search ended poorly when she failed to find a button. She made her way back to the small elevator and sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck." she said.

"H-h-hey there p-paaaal." said a mechanical voice, followed by a deep laugh. "**HEHEHEH!**"

Amy's eyes widened in fear, her hand began to slowly move for her knife.

"Want t-to p-plaa-plaaay?" the voice said, drawing out the word 'play' as if to sound innocent and nice.

She didn't respond as she wrapped her hand around the hilt of her knife, pulling it out slow and quietly. She kept still, making herself think that if she didn't move it wouldn't see her. But deep inside Amy knew it could see her clearly and it knew that she was not a statue. The it, in general, standing behind Amy was none other than Freddy Fazbear himself. How he managed to even find her in here or know that she was here was a mystery to Amy but she didn't have time to figure that out at the moment. Right now all that mattered was who would make the first move, and so far neither of them moved.

A minute passed.

Five minutes passed.

Until Freddy let out his signature scream. "**SCREEEEEEEE!**"

Amy dodged to the right as Freddy slammed into the gate of the elevator, missing her by a few inches. The open panel that was in the floor near the elevator gave out sparks when Freddy's foot stepped on it, currents of electricity surging through the animatronic and causing him to spasm violently. Smoke began to drift from Freddy as parts of him began to blacken from the electricity going through him. Fortunately for Amy, this caused the elevator to come down until it stopped at the bottom, Freddy's body fell to the side, his black eyes staring at the ceiling as parts of him twitched from some of the electric current that still surged through his body. His foot was off the panel but it still gave out sparks now and then, making it hazardous to go near.

Amy cautiously went over to the fried bear, her eyes looking him over before darting to the elevator. If she could get in there she could get to the second floor where it would be safe. But how would she even manage to get inside the elevator without hurting herself? She weighed her options and groaned, gripping her knife as she sheathed it. "Unfair. So unfair and stupid!" she said as she hesitantly touched the gate, sighing in relief when it didn't electrocute her.

She tugged on it to open it, but it didn't budge an inch no matter how much she pulled and tugged. It was stuck tight and there was no way to open it, and she wasn't strong enough to open it, or in any condition to try and open it. The only other way to get inside was to climb over the open top, which would be a big challenge for her since she only stood at 5'5". Amy looked at Freddy's body, which had stopped twitching and lay motionless on the floor and happened to be laying in front of the elevator. His body would definitely help her get inside the elevator as long as he didn't move.

"Just stay there so I can use you as a stepping stand." Amy said as she carefully climbed on top of Freddy, which was difficult due to her injured arm.

Once she had managed to stand on top of Freddy, she began to try and maneuver herself over the gate, trying several times and epically failing in the process. "Goddamnit! Why do I have to be so short!" she yelled, trying one more time.

This time she was able to swing her leg over enough to pull herself up and over the top, but she had pulled herself up too fast couldn't stop herself from falling over into the elevator, her body slamming onto the metal floor. "Ow! Motherfucker that hurt!" she shouted, feeling the pain shoot up in her back and her arm. "Son of a bitch!"

As soon as the pain subsided enough, Amy searched the elevator for a switch, lever or button to make it go to the second floor. Nothing was found in the elevator except for a panel that looked exactly like the one in the floor sitting in front of the elevator. The only way to make it work was if she had some source of power to get it to work, which of course she had none. However that was the least of her problems.

While Amy was trying to figure out how to make the elevator work, Freddy began to slowly rise until he sat up straight, slowly turning his head to stare at Amy. His black empty eyes watching her as she continued to look for any way to power the elevator, being totally oblivious to the danger behind her.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!**"

The scream made Amy jump as she quickly turned to see Freddy stand and try to reach through the gate to grab at her. Unfortunately the spaces in the gate were too small for Freddy to fit his hands through to grab Amy. "Ha! Can't reach me can you, bitch!" she said, laughing at him.

That only made Freddy upset as he gripped the gate with his hands, pulling apart the bars until it made a hole big enough for him to fit half of him through. Amy stopped laughing and backed up against the elevator with no place to run. /_Great, I'm fucked! He's going to kill me and stuff me in a fucking suit...unless.._/ Amy glanced at the panel beside her, then back at Freddy who was mere inches from grabbing her.

She pulled her knife out and held the blade end as she shoved it in Freddy's grasping hands, then used what strength she had to shove part of the blade into the open panel. It was enough to cause sparks to fly everywhere as currents of electricity surged through the knife and into Freddy once again. It was also enough to power the elevator as it began to move up, lifting Freddy up until the elevator stopped at the top leaving the animatronic dangling in the air. Amy kicked the knife out of Freddy's grip, which took her several tries and shocked her feet thanks to the electric current, and quickly grabbed her knife before sheathing it.

Her fingers felt numb since her knife still had some current flowing through the blade, but she didn't care as she jumped and pulled herself out of the small square elevator, which also took several tries thanks to her arm. As soon as she was out of the deathtrap she ran off through the dark empty halls, cursing all the way until she went through the one door that stood on the left, only to be welcomed to a hall that was almost covered in ice.

Amy slammed the door shut behind her, wrapping her good arm around her chest. "Aaugh! Why?! Why?!" she whined. "This is such bullshit!" She growled and quickly moved down the hall, slipping on some ice that covered the floor and falling on her ass twice. "Thank god no one else is here to see this." she muttered.

Once she reached the end of the hall, she was met with the larger part of the museum, full of water with ice on parts of the water's surface. Across the half frozen water was the Iceberg Lounge where she had to reach to find Batman. But the only problem that was presented to Amy was how to get across the half frozen water that stood in her way.

"Fucking wonderful. I get to spend my time figuring out how to get across this goddamn shit." she said, hesitantly going to the edge of the metal platform she stood on.

She moved to the left side where half of the water was frozen, letting her injured arm hang at her side, some fresh blood moving down her arm and dripping off from her fingertips. The blood droplets splashed in the water below, causing a small part of the water to become red. The blood was enough to attract the large great white shark that was kept in the water, making it jump out enough to almost reach the platform and snap it's jaws at Amy.

When the massive shark jumped out of the water Amy immediately moved to the right, staring at the shark until it splashed back into the water, breaking some of the ice along with it. "Are you shitting me." she muttered, keeping her injured arm close to her chest. "Are you shitting me!"

If she attempted to get across, Amy would risk freezing to death or being torn apart and eaten by an overgrown shark.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!**"

Unfortunately she has no other choice.


End file.
